


Maybe That's The Answer.... To Happiness?

by KaiFaustus



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiFaustus/pseuds/KaiFaustus
Summary: Vincent seemed to have it all. Wealth, a beautiful bride, a stunning home and loyal servants.. looks can be deceiving. This story is about the Phantomhive Manor and its residents.From an outsider's perspective it seems like any normal wealthy families Manor; however that couldn't be further from the truth. Our story begins with the current head of the household, Vincent Phantomhive. A handsome noble yet also beautiful for a man that seems untouchable to most. Many envy him, he has it all, or does he?





	Maybe That's The Answer.... To Happiness?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you like this story. =}  
> I have re-written chapter one and I believe its better now.

It is a normal early morning at the Phantomhive Manor. The servants are as busy as always getting things ready for the day ahead, things that had been set for them by the head Butler, Tanaka. The lady of the household is sleeping peacefully in the master bedroom, the family dog, Sebastian curled up beside her.

It was 4 O’clock in the morning. Everything was fairly normal. But not quite. Vincent was usually home at 3 O’clock in the morning, but he was running an hour late. Coming home in the early hours was normal for Earl Phantomhive. You see, the Earl seemed like an honest business man but the Funtom company was just a front. He is actually the Queen's Guard dog. What exactly is the Queen’s guard dog? 

Well let me explain. There is a place where such normal citizens do not know of. It is the London Underworld. And Vincent along with the Queen's orders policies it per say. Although his ways of getting "jobs done" question whether he is just as bad as the scum that roam the underworld. He had received another case from her Majesty a month prior and he had been getting home at 3am every morning since. But where was he now?

There had been a series of Murders occurring in London but after every murder there was only one clue, a red handkerchief, with the initials L.G.S embroidered on it. Vincent was confused for what this could mean. So he had tracked down every local tailor who had ever made or sold red handkerchiefs. However after hours of questioning, he had achieved no results. Now he was frustrated. 

 

Vincent was crouched over one of the London’s poorer taverns tables. He looked like death warmed up. He hadn’t slept well for days. This case was getting the better of him. He just didn’t understand why the killer seemed to always leave a single red handkerchief and why were the victims only young women? 

 

He sighed heavily and sat up, as he did so a muscular, tall young man came into view. He was much tougher looking than Vincent and he had a stern look on his face. This man sat down across from him. 

 

“Here.” The man handed a beer over to the Earl, he had a strong German accent. “Thanks Dee.” Vincent smiled at this man and took the beer. He welcomed the sweet but bitter taste into his mouth. “Vincent.” Diederich stated nonchalantly. “Yes?” The Earl replied. The German rolled his eyes and used his finger to wipe away the cream moustache that had appeared on Vincent's face. 

 

“Oh. hahah.” The blueish grey haired man laughed. Although right now the Earl was disguised as a mere commoner. Vincent loved these moments where he could just be more himself, no airs, no graces, just plain ole dorky Vincent. Diederich laughed slightly. He was never one for showing emotion. However with Vincent he felt comfortable.

 

The two men both stared at each other briefly before finishing their beers. Vincent felt better now and not so down about the case. He felt more determined to solve the murders, but not at the expense of his own happiness. Work was work and his life was his life to live. He always tried to keep the two separate. He was thankful for Diederich being there to help when things got too stressful. 

 

“We should get back, we’re already an hour late.” Vincent stated, looking at his pocket watch discreetly, then he looked at Diederich. “Lead the way.” The German stood up and followed the shorter man out of the tavern and into the busy streets of the poor London suburb. The two men however wished they could spend more time together, just the two of them, but reality always had a way of making them get back to their duties. Yet that wish still lingered, as the two prepared to go home.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
